


tonight, underneath that blue moonlight (i will probably fall asleep alone)

by yucc



Series: minggu akamido 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, F/M, Hari #2, Minggu AkaMido 2015, Prompt: Bidak, i put angst there, there you go, yes i'm a sado
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di kemudian hari, Midorima Shintarou akan muak dengan suara <i>klak, klak, klak</i> dari pertemuan antara bidak <i>shogi</i> dengan permukaan papannya.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Minggu AkaMido 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight, underneath that blue moonlight (i will probably fall asleep alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **BLUE** yang dibawakan oleh _BIGBANG._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

 _Klak_. _Klak. Klak._

Shintarou menata satu persatu bidak-bidak ke pos masing-masing di atas papan dengan jemari kirinya yang terbalut perban. Ia membenahi posisi duduknya di atas kursi, sedikit tidak nyaman, seraya membetulkan sisi kiri leher _kimono_ -nya yang agak melorot ke samping. Ketika hampir seluruh set telah siap, ia baru menyadari satu bidak miliknya menghilang dari tempat penyimpanan.

_Klak._

Satu tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang, juga deru napas teratur terdengar begitu dekat dengan wajah Shintarou. Gema yang barusan ditimbulkan dari pertemuan bidak dengan papan mengisi keheningan ruangan.

“Maaf, Shin, aku lupa. Bidak raja terbawa olehku.”

Shintarou memutar bola mata, kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya. “Lupa bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi berulang kali hingga menjelma sebagai rutinitas, Akashi,” sarkastis, sebab saking seringnya Akashi _lupa_ , hampir semua bidak yang ada di set _shogi_ -nya sudah pernah pria itu bawa pulang.

Akashi tersenyum hingga sepasang mata merahnya terpejam, dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Shintarou pelan-pelan. Pria berambut sewarna darah tersebut melangkah, meninggalkan ketukan-ketukan teratur di permukaan lantai, lalu menarik mundur kursi di hadapan Shintarou. Akashi duduk, posturnya tetap tegap meski sandaran kursi kelewat nyaman untuk digunakan.

“Biasanya kau akan langsung marah-marah begitu menyadari langkah kakiku, apalagi kalau aku terlambat, Shin. Kau tidak dengar aku masuk?”

Shintarou tahu bahwa posisi kacamatanya masih baik-baik saja, tapi ia tetap menyerah kalah pada refleks untuk membenahi apa yang sesungguhnya tak perlu. Helai hijau panjangnya bergoyang ketika ia menelengkan kepala ke samping, tak menatap pria di hadapannya saat melempar komentar.

“Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia membuang emosi untuk orang yang suka terlambat sepertimu, Akashi.”

Akashi tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan pada puncak kepala sang wanita berambut hijau, mengusap di situ satu dua kali. “Anggap saja suara langkahku kurang keras untuk kaudengar malam ini, Shin.”

“Hari ini kau mendadak banyak bicara, Akashi,” Shintarou memindahkan bidak pionnya, “aku jalan duluan.”

Pria yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu tak menanggapi lagi dan ekspresi serius kembali ke wajahnya. Terkadang, Shintarou masih … _kagum_ dengan respek yang Akashi pertahankan padanya, meskipun baik Akashi dan jauh di dalam diri Shintarou sendiri tahu bahwa pemenang dari permainan malam ini akan sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, walau hal ini tak akan ia akui secara verbal hingga kapanpun.

Wanita ber- _kimono_ motif bunga sakura tersebut memilih untuk fokus menyusun strategi untuk menodai rekor kemenangan Akashi atas dirinya, memilih untuk menyudutkan bunyi-bunyi gema langkah Akashi sebelumnya hingga jadi partikel noneksisten di dalam kepalanya.

( _Pada kenyataannya_ : Seiring waktu berjalan, Shintarou belajar untuk mengabaikan gaung yang timbul dari derap kaki Akashi, baik derap datang maupun derap pergi, supaya bila di kemudian hari derap pergi kaki Akashi yang tak pernah kembali lagi tidak akan menghantui dirinya sepanjang sisa hidupnya di dunia.)

—

[“Shin-chan, katanya malam ini jadwalmu dirombak ulang!”

Gerakan menyisir rambut yang dibuat oleh Shintarou terhenti oleh interupsi berupa teriakan dari Takao, membuatnya kontan menoleh padahal biasanya perhatiannya itu susah sekali direbut oleh sahabat berisiknya yang satu ini.

“Definisikan ‘dirombak ulang’, Takao.”

Rambut sebahu Takao berayun saat wanita tersebut berlari mendekatinya, sungguh Shintarou tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa wanita kurang waras itu berlari dengan menggunakan _kimono_ begitu. Napas Takao cepat-cepat saat ia akhirnya tiba di samping wanita berambut hijau yang tengah duduk dengan sisir menggantung begitu saja di udara. Dari ekspresi yang dipasang Takao, ekspresi yang sesungguhnya Shintarou rasa terlalu jujur dan seharusnya membahayakan untuk ditunjukkan dalam bidang pekerjaan mereka, entah, kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, Shintarou pun tidak peduli-peduli amat, dari ekspresi tersebut, wanita bermata hijau itu tahu bahwa Takao sama kagetnya mendengar pemberitahuan barusan.

“Semua klienmu malam ini diganti dengan satu nama saja, Shin-chan.”

Shintarou tidak mengerti bagian mana dari hal ini yang patut Takao ributkan, karena dulu ia juga pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sama. Ada seorang anak muda yang terlalu banyak harta dan terlalu mabuk sampai nekat memesan kamar sampai pagi meski pada akhirnya ia hanya melayani orang gila itu satu kali dan sisa malam dipakai untuk bocah tersebut tidur pulas di ruangannya.

“Lalu?”

Mendengar tanggapan Shintarou, Takao tampak frustasi sampai wanita itu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sudah tersisir rapi, walau, Shintarou sebenarnya juga tahu kalau Takao mampu membereskan rambutnya kembali dengan mudah, suatu kemampuan yang sampai setelah tahunan berlalu sebagai sahabat Takao, tak juga ia kuasai.

“ _Lalu,_ katamu? Duh, Shin-chan, tahukah kau kalau klienmu itu adalah—“ Takao menarik napas, “—ah, sudahlah, nanti kaulihat sendiri alasan kenapa aku heboh begini.”

Wanita beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu berhenti, menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memegangi kedua pundak Shintarou.

“Hanya—pesanku … jangan sampai menyakiti hatimu sendiri, ya….”

Malam itu adalah kali pertama Midorima Shintarou bertemu, bertatap muka secara langsung dalam jarak dekat, dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Orang itu adalah figur yang berpengaruh, sering tampil di berbagai media massa, baik cetak maupun digital. Sosoknya di depan publik dapat Shintarou kategorikan sebagai salah satu tipe laki-laki kaya yang akibat stres memilih untuk menghampiri dirinya, namun impresi pertamanya atas pria berambut dan warna mata merah itu ialah, Akashi Seijuurou adalah pria yang sangat aneh.

Sewaktu Midorima mau membuka _obi_ -nya, tangannya ditahan oleh sang putra tunggal keluarga Akashi dengan tatapan yang begitu serius satu detik dan senyum yang terlalu lebar sampai-sampai rasanya tak cocok terpasang di wajah berhias gurat kelelahan tersebut pada detik selanjutnya. Akashi menarik pergelangan tangannya terlalu lembut, lalu mengajak Shintarou duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

“Ada permainan yang kausukai?”

Shintarou menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh menusuk-nusuk matanya, baru mengarahkan tatapan tak mengerti pada Akashi.

“Apa kau sudah gila?”

Akashi menghela napas, kemudian mengambil sebuah papan lipat dari tasnya. Ia membuka papan itu di atas meja, dan mulai menyusun bidak-bidak yang secara magnetis langsung menempel pada permukaan papan.

“Kuharap kau menyukai dan tahu permainan _shogi_.”

Wanita beriris hijau tersebut terpaku untuk beberapa sekon, barulah menyorotkan pandangan tajam pada pria di hadapannya.

“Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan di sini, Akashi Seijuurou?” ujar Shintarou dengan nada dingin, suatu nada yang tak seharusnya ia gunakan saat sedang bekerja begini.

Akashi tidak mengangkat kepalanya, tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari papan _shogi_ yang tengah ia penuhi dengan bidak-bidak. Ia masih tak juga menyejajarkan pandang dengan Shintarou ketika menjawab, “Tempat ini adalah tempat untuk melepas penat dan bersenang-senang, bukan? Aku ke sini untuk mendapatkan kedua hal itu.”

Pria itu akhirnya melihat Shintarou tepat di mata, dan mengembangkan senyum tipis.

“Ini caraku untuk bersenang-senang dan melepas penat.”

Shintarou hening untuk tiga detik, kemudian melontarkan, “Dengan bermain _shogi_?”

 _Mata Akashi berwarna merah, begitu merahnya seperti darah yang memancar keluar dari pembuluh nadi manusia,_ analisis Shintarou dalam diam.

“Dengan bermain _shogi_ bersamamu, Midorima Shintarou.”

Akashi menggestur dengan ayunan pelan tangannya ke arah Shintarou, “Sebaiknya kau menjalankan bidakmu terlebih dahulu, Shin.”

Shintarou sudah biasa dipanggil dengan nama apapun, baik itu diambil dari namanya sendiri yang diperpendek, ditambahi sufiks, atau dipanggil dengan hal-hal yang sejujurnya ia benci namun tak satu kali pun ia proteskan.

Wanita dengan mata sewarna daun tersebut menjalankan bidaknya di atas petak papan _shogi_ , sebuah permainan yang sejatinya telah ia kuasai sejak usia belia. Malam itu, mereka memainkan permainan yang sama sampai waktu Akashi di sini habis, dan tak satu pun ronde _shogi_ yang Shintarou mainkan dapat si rambut hijau menangkan.

Hari itu, malam itu, Midorima Shintarou menemukan satu lagi bukti bahwa kurang bijak menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja, seperti pada kasus pria anomali seperti Akashi Seijuurou.]

—

“Shin.”

Shintarou mendiamkan panggilan Akashi, tetap memfokuskan pikiran pada rencana langkah apa yang akan ia ambil setelah ini, dan setelah ini, dan setelah ininya lagi.

“Shin.”

Shintarou memindahkan bidak jenderal perak dan menyadari tak ada perubahan apapun di iris merah Akashi, padahal biasanya langkah apapun yang ia buat, meski langkah itu tak akan mengubah takdir kekalahannya di akhir nanti, biasanya iris Akashi akan melebar. Tidak ada reaksi yang timbul dari perpindahan bidaknya, berarti Akashi tak sedang memerhatikan tindakan yang Shintarou ambil.

“Shin,” ulang Akashi sekali lagi, sama sekali tidak lelah mencoba mendapat atensi Shintarou.

 _Baik, kau menang, Akashi,_ Shintarou menghela napas, kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot. “Ada apa,” tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih cocok untuk mengakhiri sebuah kalimat berita.

“Punggungku pegal.”

Shintarou tidak mengerti Akashi kerasukan apa lagi malam ini, sebab sampai sekarang ia, yang sesungguhnya adalah salah satu pemerhati ulung, masih juga belum mengerti jalan pikir seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

“Maka gunakanlah sandaran kursimu dan berhentilah memasang postur tegap di ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kita berdua.”

Akashi tersenyum menggoda, sampai-sampai ujung-ujung mata merahnya seolah bercahaya jenaka, “ _Kita_ , Shin? Kau belum pernah mendefinisikan situasi ini dengan kata ‘kita’ sepanjang aku mengenalmu.”

Reaksi yang didapat Akashi dari wanita di seberangnya begitu instan, yakni semburat merah yang merangkak di permukaan kulit wajah sang pemilik iris warna hijau.

“I-intinya, gunakan sandaranmu.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita pindah melanjutkan permainan ke kasur saja?” kata Akashi sambil memindahkan salah satu bidak jenderal emasnya sebagai balasan atas langkah Shintarou. Akashi masih menatapi papan di depannya dengan serius, baru perlahan menyadari bahwa tak ada komentar apa-apa dari wanita yang tengah ia lawan.

Ketika Akashi mengangkat kepala, ia bisa melihat bahu tegang yang sedang coba disembunyikan oleh Shintarou.

Bukannya Shintarou sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal lain di luar bermain _shogi_ saat bersama dengan Akashi selama beberapa malam terakhir, tapi lontaran yang keluar dari pria pewaris korporasi Akashi tersebut masih sanggup memberikan efek yang menghasilkan ketegangan pada anggota tubuhnya.

“… Rileks, Shin. Pindah pun tak menjamin kau akan menang dariku,” Akashi menambahkan senyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

Satu tarikan napas panjang serta pejaman mata singkat, barulah Shintarou beranjak berdiri. “Ingatlah, kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi dapat menjatuhkanmu, Akashi. Kita pindah, karena aku tidak mau dituntut perusahaanmu sebagai penyebab dari patahnya punggungmu.”

Dengan diam, Akashi berdiri dan mengangkat papan _shogi_ magnetis miliknya, papan yang sesuai jadwal bergantian dengan papan tradisional milik Shintarou, mendapat giliran untuk dimainkan malam ini.

Seperti saat pertama kali Shintarou bertemu dengan Akashi, mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan bermain _shogi_ beronde-ronde. Akashi ketika ada di atas tempat tidur mengganti posisi satu dua kali antara tengkurap, berbaring telentang, duduk bersila, atau memeluk sebelah lutut, sementara Shintarou hanya bersandar di kepala ranjang dan sesekali menggerakkan kaki ke kiri atau kanan supaya tidak kesemutan.

Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu Akashi di sini selesai, pria berambut warna merah darah itu tertidur. Tangan pria tersebut bergeser dalam tidurnya, merombak posisi bidak-bidak di atas papan _shogi_ hingga berceceran ke sekitar kasur.

Shintarou … tidak akan melupakan pemandangan tersebut, dan bagaimana di malam berikutnya mereka mengakhiri permainan dengan ciuman yang membawa pada persetubuhan, dan bagaimana di pagi selanjutnya ia terbangun dengan beberapa bidak kayu dari papan _shogi_ -nya terselip di bawah bantal miliknya.

—

“Dari pengetahuan yang kumiliki, seharusnya namamu adalah untuk anak laki-laki.”

“Apakah kau merasa keberatan,” jeda, di antara kecupan yang dipaparkan Akashi di sepanjang lengan Shintarou, “Akashi?”

Sensasi di kulit Shintarou membuatnya bisa menebak bahwa Akashi sedang tersenyum simpul sambil menciuminya.

“Tidak.”

“… Orangtuaku dulu mengira mereka akan memiliki seorang putra sebagai  anak pertama. Dan karena saking tradisionalnya mereka, mereka tidak mau mengganti nama yang telah mereka siapkan meskipun ibuku sudah melihat bahwa bayi yang ia lahirkan adalah bayi perempuan.”

Akashi bergumam, mengusap leher Shintarou dengan kelembutan yang tak sepantasnya, kemudian kembali mengecup. _Akashi,_ pikir Shintarou, _suka sekali menggunakan mulutnya untuk mencium atau mengecup._

“Hari ini kau banyak bicara, Shin. Cancer sedang di urutan berapa memangnya?”

Shintarou menjambak rambut merah pria yang sedang menindihnya dengan cukup kuat, sampai-sampai membuat kedutan terganggu timbul juga di pelipis Akashi.

Wanita berambut hijau panjang itu tidak menghitung berapa banyak kata _Shin_ yang Akashi keluarkan dari mulutnya, pun tidak mendalami fakta bahwa sudah terlalu lama sejak namanya diucapkan dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan dihormati.

—

“Hei, Akashi.”

“Ya, Shin?”

Shintarou menghela napas, sambil masih berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Akashi pada perutnya dari belakang.

“Kau membuatku sesak.”

Bukannya mengurangi eratnya pelukan, pria gila itu malah menambah rapatnya kedekatannya dengan Shintarou.

“Yang kupeluk bukan dadamu. Sejak kapan paru-parumu pindah ke perut, Shin?”

Sungguh, jika saja ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dan kacamatanya tidak sedang disembunyikan oleh Akashi, ia akan menghajar orang itu tepat di wajah. Shintarou memilih mengalah untuk kali ini, masih ia ingat bagaimana kerasnya rahang Akashi saat pertama masuk sebelum luntur oleh ekspresi tenangnya yang biasa.

“… Hari yang berat?”

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan dalam waktu yang terlalu panjang, sampai-sampai Shintarou sempat melihat betapa terangnya bulan dari jendela ruangan sekalipun pandangannya kabur, sampai-sampai ia sempat mengira Akashi sudah tertidur begitu saja.

“… Hari yang berat.”

Shintarou terjaga tanpa mengubah posisinya, menganggap Akashi yang kelelahan telah terlelap di belakangnya, meski ia tahu betul bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama terjaga sampai Akashi harus keluar ruangan karena jamnya sudah selesai.

—

Setelah Takao selesai membantu Shintarou mengikat rambut hijaunya yang hampir mencapai pinggang, wanita itu menepuk lembut puncak kepala sahabatnya.

“Aku lihat Akashi baru saja masuk ke gedung.”

Shintarou tidak memberikan tanggapan, hanya membenahi poninya yang agak menutup mata.

“—Aku tidak melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta, tapi, Shin-chan…,” Takao menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat, “jangan menyakiti hatimu lebih dari ini….”

Shintarou berusaha tidak mengingat sama sekali derap langkah datang dan derap langkah pergi Akashi yang beresonansi di dalam kepalanya.

—

Untuk setiap persoalan yang dimiliki manusia, untuk setiap masalah yang dihadapi manusia, segalanya pasti akan menemui akhir yang setidaknya melepaskan beban-beban dari pundak manusia meski hanya sementara, termasuk untuk setiap pertemuan yang terjadi, pasti ada perpisahan yang mengikuti, yang mengakhiri perjumpaan di awal.

Shintarou berusaha untuk mengabaikan luka melingkar di jari manis kiri Akashi Seijuurou saat mereka bercinta malam itu.

Wajah Akashi tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun ketika Shintarou tatap dari bawah, tak ada kecupan atau ciuman yang sempat ditinggalkan Akashi seperti sesi-sesi sebelumnya.

Wajah dan sepasang mata hijau Shintarou sama bekunya dengan air muka pria yang tengah mencengkeram lengannya begitu erat hingga ia yakin esok hari lebam akan tersisa di situ.

Ketika dini hari tiba, yang Shintarou dapati hanyalah punggung penuh luka-luka masa lampau, punggung yang segera tertimpa oleh kemeja putih dan jas abu-abu pemiliknya. Langkah Akashi terdengar berirama _tap-tap-tap_ halus hingga akhirnya teredam di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Shintarou mengabaikan ingatannya yang masih begitu baru, tentang cincin emas yang disematkan di jari manis kiri hingga bekas-bekas tak beraturan dari silet terhalang dari mata dunia luar, tentang warna mata yang bukan lagi kembar merah melainkan satu merah serta satu buah bola mata dengan iris emas yang kelewat dingin dan beku dan _mati_.

—

Empat April, Midorima Shintarou mengubur jauh-jauh fragmen yang tertinggal dari pribadi Akashi, mengubur debu-debu serpihan hatinya yang tak pernah ia tahu ia miliki, mengubur set papan _shogi_ warisan keluarganya di dasar tempat sampah, dan tak pernah lagi melihat nama Akashi Seijuurou di daftar klien rumah _geisha_ tempat ia bekerja.

—

(Kemudian, derap pergi kaki Akashi Seijuurou yang tak pernah kembali lagi memang benar menghantui Midorima Shintarou sepanjang sisa hidupnya di dunia.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) harusnya sih adaptasi fanart jas.  
> 2) telat hik maka mari abuse fungsi backdate. #HEH  
> 3) sungguh ini semua salah jas. awalnya mau nge-post akamido ketemu lewat permainan shogi online but yeah, scrap that.  
> 4) sungguh untuk prompt basket saya bikinnya fluff shota-shota gitu deh ehe.
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: apa sih itu Minggu AkaMido 2015? kunjungi [ link ini](https://www.facebook.com/events/285943234862681/)! ;)


End file.
